Suave
by Little Pandora
Summary: Spoiler DH! Se encontraron como un choque de almohadas, un beso robado en la oscuridad. -Me tiene harto tu postura estirada y tu actitud pomposa. ¡Merlín, Weasley! Relájate de una puta vez y respira. Rose/Scorpius.


* * *

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy ella.

* * *

**Suave**  
Para _Vrydeus_

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** Friday, I'm in love - The Cure_

* * *

Lo supo. En el instante en que la vio caminar hacia el centro del Salón donde el profesor Slughorn la esperaba con el Sombrero en la mano lo supo. Había oído hablar de cada miembro de su enorme familia. Weasley: pelirrojos, pobres y con pecas. Nunca era difícil distinguirlos.

Pero cuando retumbó el Ravenclaw en cada oreja de todos los presentes, también supo que ella era una extraña, como él. El primer Weasley que no está en _su_ Casa.

El primer Malfoy que tampoco.

Lo supo. En el instante en que vio su rostro angustiado respirar de alivio supo que no eran tan distintos

* * *

-El libro no va a morderte, Weasley. Tómalo.

Lo mira. Se enoja porque le está tomando el pelo, es evidente, y lo mira con sus gigantes ojos azules.

-Malfoy, primero: no soy tu esclava, y segundo: no pienso tomar ese libro…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, mujer! ¿Quieres terminar este ensayo para cuando estemos egresando? Me hubieras avisado y tal vez hubiese pasado por el baño…

Bufa. Se cruza de brazos y mira a su alrededor como una niña asustada.

-No sé porqué Sprout no pudo asignarme con alguien menos déspota.

-Oh, la vida es injusta. Sobrevivirás. Ahora pásame ese puto libro.

-No hables así, idiota- susurra mientras su ceño se frunce de indignación.

Insiste en que podrían hacerlo con cualquier otro libro de la Biblioteca. Hasta llega a ponerse en pie y está a punto de encaminarse a la sección de Hierbas cuando dice el único argumento que sabe ella no podrá refutar.

-Pero con ese tendremos puntos extra. Weasley, ¿alguna vez has oído de la solidaridad? Dicen que es buena para los trabajos en equipo.

-Y tú sigues siendo un idiota.

Se aburre, ahora es él quien se levanta, busca el libro en los estantes mientras ella sigue sentada refunfuñando y cuando vuelve a la mesa es la soberbia la que respira en cada poro de su piel.

-Ya está, ¿contenta? No perturbaste tu comodidad. Ahora ven y colabora si quieres tener un crédito de esta cosa.

Vuelve a bufar. Se está convirtiendo en una especie de ritual y lo mira a los ojos, la mirada ofuscada.

-Luego dices que yo soy el que tiene mala leche. Te hubieras levantado al primer pedido y hubiéramos ahorrado toda esta discusión.

-Únicamente_ porque me lo pediste_ con mala leche. Y ahora cállate. No puedo concentrarme.

Pasa media hora sin que ninguno diga nada. Uno haciendo el resumen y el otro pasándolo en limpio. Por la Biblioteca cruzan un par de alumnos cuchicheado y el sol aún brilla, primaveral, del otro lado de la ventana.

-¿Era por el título?

-¿Qué?- pregunta, y tiene la cara como recién despertada. Caída del sueño.

-Que si era por el título que no querías pasármelo.

_"Mágicas plantas afrodisíacas. El mejor tratamiento para un nuevo renacer SEXUAL"_, lo último en mayúsculas. Letras doradas. Se pregunta cómo es que eso está al alcance de los de primero mientras que un tomo de historia sobre las Guerras se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida.

Ella se sonroja y sus mejillas terminan del mismo color que su pelo. Y que sus labios.

-No entiendo para qué lo necesitas.

Hace lo posible para no rodar los ojos. Lo hace, lo intenta. No puede.

-Estamos estudiando el _"Hongo Desideratio"._ No se si sabías pero una de sus funciones es ser utilizada por magos que tienen problemas para _hechizar_ con la _varita_…

-Demasiada información. Gracias.

Paladea hasta el último segundo la connotación del comentario y luego ríe, corta y suavemente y redunda con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sí, era por el título.

-Te lo digo una última vez: cállate.

Cuando está aburrido del silencio, aunque sí esté acostumbrado, vuelve a hablar. Hablar sólo para hacerla enojar un poco, un poco más y que luego vuelva a callarse, indignada y resoplando por lo bajo para luego repetir el círculo.

-Malfoy, me tienes harta.

-Y a mí me tiene harto tu postura estirada y tu actitud pomposa. ¡Merlín, Weasley! Relájate de una puta vez y respira.

-Deja de maldecir- murmura, como pasando por alto su comentario y su pluma sube y baja por todo el pergamino, sus ojos ávidos devorando cada probable error y corrigiendo, aplicadamente, para entregar una redacción perfecta. Y luego, magia, se detiene. Lo mira, se detiene, deja la pluma y se recuesta en el asiento. Cierra los ojos.

Aún cerrados, le pregunta, la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Así? ¿Contento?- un espacio de tiempo, Scorpius sólo la mira- Ahora volvamos a trabajar.

Él ríe. Ríe, sorprendido pero admirado de qué bien le calló la boca, y la acompaña, tomando un libro cualquiera y leyéndolo casi sin interés alguno.

-No puedo creer que terminamos en un día.

-Tampoco yo. Lo hicimos de puta madre, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera se molesta en pedirle que no insulte y sigue caminando, los pergaminos en el pecho. _Estamos avanzando_, piensa y sonríe un poco, sólo un poco.

-Sí, pero podríamos repasarlo un poco más, tal vez…

-Tal vez y nos saquemos una W.

El signo de interrogación justo encima de la frente.

-De _Wow_.

Puede ser una de las primeras veces que escucha a Weasley reír. La carcajada fresca y ruidosa, mostrando los dientes y con ojos entrecerrados. La nariz levemente fruncida.

Cuando entran a la Sala Común se miran. Sólo por un segundo dura un silencio breve, un hilo que les cose la boca y luego desaparece. Ya está, ya pasó.

-Buenos noches.

-Sí, eh, nos vemos.

-Claro.

Y se van.

* * *

Son las dos de la mañana y no puede dormir. A veces le pasa, pocas, pero a veces y se levanta, aún en pijama y sale en busca de algún elfo doméstico con insomnio que le guste hacer chocolatadas a esa hora del día.

-¿Malfoy?

El pelo rojo revuelto en un rodete y los ojos más enormes que nunca.

-¿Weasley? ¿Qué mierda haces…?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

La mira. Sonríe, la sonrisa suya, esa, de costado, y responde, dejándose caer en un sillón cerca de la chimenea a la vez que ella se acomoda en su lugar. No parece cansada, sin embargo.

-Mm, no podía dormir- ve los pergaminos en su falda y se le ensancha la sonrisa-. Veo que tú tampoco.

Ella suspira. Vuelve a su letra menuda.

-Recordé que no había terminado una idea.

Con un bostezo y un estiramiento de brazos, comenta.

-No podría vivir en tu cabeza.

Por unos segundos solamente se escucha un grillo y algún ave cerca del Bosque Prohibido y a él se le olvidan las ganas de algo en las cocinas.

De repente ella se remueve, deja el ensayo y se recuesta, como él, cubriendo la mayor cantidad de espacio, y sonríe, triunfante un _"Listo"_ que le hace pensar que para ser más estudiosa, con un tono espantado de quien repite una blasfemia, le faltan los lentes de montura gruesa, tamaño Troll y el conocer cada película de Star Wars.

Se levantan al mismo tiempo y ríen, incómodos, porque de repente Scorpius está conciente de la situación nocturna y solitaria en la que están y de que Weasley lleva una camiseta tamaño familiar de Quidditch. Punto.

-Eh… Buenas noches, entonces.

-Eso.

Y pasó. Él iba a dar la vuelta al sillón y ella lo iba a pasar de largo y la tomó de los hombros y terminaron besándose. Un chocar de labios suaves, de duermevela.

-Perdón- murmura, y la mira con los ojos como estrellas. Si Weasley abriera más la mirada dudaría de si está enfrentando el cielo.

Y entonces él no sabe bien qué hacer, y tampoco sabe lo que hace, porque vuelve a acercarse y ella lo deja, y él recorre sus labios como un inexperto. Nervioso y con un débil, débil miedo.

Cuando se separan tampoco saben qué decir. Y ella murmura algo de que en la mesa están sus resúmenes y el libro que tienen que devolver a la Biblioteca y se va. Las piernas largas por las escaleras.

Él se queda allí un rato más. Recuerda algo de una chocolatada y un elfo con insomnio.

* * *

_Bueno, esposita, me habías pedido un Rose/Scorpius y acá está! Espero que te guste. (Viste, viste? Los dos están en Ravenclaw *winkwink*_

_Hola! Es 25 de diciembre y son las seis de la mañana y a mí se me dio por escribir esto. Si llegaste hasta acá, te deseo la mejor Navidad del mundo. Si llegás hasta el botoncito de letras verdes, agregale un Año Nuevo con Gaspard Ulliel debajo de la cama. (Yo voto por el último xDD)_

_Besotes!_


End file.
